


Let the Children Sleep

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin have brought the girls on patrol and have only lasted five days. What will the parents do to relax once the girls are asleep? (One-shot)
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru & Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Life in the Village [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Let the Children Sleep

The children were asleep, and Rin was glad that the almost three year old twin girls were asleep at long last. They had enough energy to even make the daiyoukai beside Rin, her husband, tire from their antics. Not that either of them ever complained. The girls were the symbol of their love. Made by their love for one another.

That did not mean that neither could complain to one another once the girls were asleep. She would often tell him that Towa was more like him than he thought. She had a fierce temper when she didn't get her way. He would argue that he didn't have a temper and she would point out how often he still hit Jaken. He would scoff and tell her that Setsuna was more like her than him. The younger girl taking off with a quick shout of _"I saw a pretty flower, I'll be back!"_ when they brought them out on mock patrols around the village. They needed to do to a real patrol and the parents decided it was time after the many practice patrols. Keeping the girls close as they travelled to different fields around the village. Finally, it was Rin who had gotten tired of the manor and Kaede's village. The mock patrols were no longer enough.

The patrol lasted only five days. One day longer than Rin had anticipated. Inuyasha had seen them off from the village with a smirk and a shake of his head. Moroha sitting up on his shoulders and waving to them, asking for the twins to find things and bring them home. _"I give you three days with those two."_ Inuyasha shouted at Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin walked beside her husband and waved with a pout. The twins already restless on A-Un's saddle and torturing Jaken. _"Girls, don't choke Jaken."_ Sesshomaru told them. They laughed and Setsuna let go of his hat and let it snap back to his head. Towa lightly smacking Jaken's whimpering back.

Five days and Sesshomaru was at wit's end as much as she was, and he was the one who had such influence over their daughters. So calm, so regal. An enigmatic figure. Yet even he was done with patrolling after five days.

Rin leaned against his solid chest. Glad to be home. Glad to be rid of her armour and his. She hated the chest guard, but it made him feel that she was just a little safer. She smiled at the soft rumble from deep in his chest. He was just as content to be home.

Her husband. The cold daiyoukai of the West.

The one who liked to travel and wander.

He was content with Rin leaning against him. She watched from the corner of her eye as he lifted the bowl of warmed sake to his lips.

The girls had complained that they wanted to return to the wilds. They wanted to see Moroha, Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kagome. They wanted to visit Grandma Kaede.

They wanted everything and he refused. Naturally, Rin supported his decision. The sun was already well down the horizon, dark hues of reds, blues, and purples filling the sky as everything changed. _"You will see them tomorrow, my beloved girls, for now rest."_

Towa did not agree with her mother's words and bit her. Not for the first time and Rin suspected it wouldn't be the last. But tiny fangs did, in fact, hurt. Sesshomaru had lifted Towa up by the back of her kimono. He gave her a stern look. _"Pup."_ The single word had Towa bow her head in apology. Sesshomaru looked at Rin's arm. Setsuna's eyes wide and small hands grabbing Rin's arm. Setsuna pressed her lips to her mother's injury. The sentiment was sweet. _"Mama, I'm sorry."_ Towa said softly as Sesshomaru set her down on the futon her and Setsuna shared. Rin had knelt down and hugged and kissed her before turning to Setsuna and doing the same. Both girls assured by their parents that they were still loved and not in terrible trouble.

Rin and Sesshomaru tucked them into bed and left the room, retreating to the dining room. Jaken brought in the warmed sake. Rin had no desire for the drink, Jaken had only brought the one bowl knowing this about Rin. He knew his master well. But Jaken also knew his lady as well. She had eaten the small dish of assorted berries. Before Sesshomaru settled in drinking his sake, Sesshomaru had lifted Rin's arm and kissed the wounds and let his tongue flick out, sealing the tiny indents quickly.

Now they sat in comfortable silence.

She turned into him more and pressed her cheek to his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Steady and strong.

"Rin, are you tried?" He asked her softly then added, "Maybe you should go to bed."

She shook her head and turned more to him, she moved her left hand into his yukata and pushed under the fabric. He made a small growl, one that meant he was pleased, very pleased. His amber eyes watching her and anticipating her next several moves.

She kissed his bare chest that she exposed. His skin soft but she could feel the strength of the hard muscles beneath. She moved slowly and crawled into his lap. He drained his bowl with a fire being stoked in his eyes. She softly blushed at the intensity of his amber gaze.

She was not often brave enough to initiate sex outside of their bedroom. She was raised by a miko and told often what was expected by a lady. Kaede had raised a prude. But Sesshomaru nearly stamped out the prude within a week of their marriage. Having her in every room and out in the wild, especially driven if he could smell her arousal. The first two weeks of their marriage was simply very physical, very primal.

She smiled softly as she felt claws on the back of her head. She hummed softly as he pulled her into a kiss. "Hmm…Sesshomaru. Your lips tastes like sake." She whispered against his lips.

He rumbled in his chest, she felt it vibrate through her fingertips as she traced invisible patterns on his chest. "The children _are_ asleep." He murmured as he angled her head and deepened the kiss. She pulled his tongue into her mouth and rubbed hers against his. He tasted even more like sake in her mouth and she knew that he tasted the berries on her lips and tongue and in her mouth as he explored her mouth.

Rin felt another clawed hand loosening her yukata, it fell to her shoulders. She hitched her yukata around her waist and crawled more into his lap. He pulled back and looked at her with desire, want and need. He pulled her back into another kiss, more heady than the last. Hands groping each other. She moaned softly into his mouth as he exposed her breast and kneaded it. He broke the kiss and looked down at her chest, his hand on her lower back brining her to him. She gasped in delight as she felt him pressed against her core. "Rin, not _too_ loud." He warned her, eyes flicking up to her for a moment.

She nodded and tilted her head back and pushed her chest forward, encouraging him to kiss and suck her flesh. He was only too willing to oblige. She held his head to her breast as she felt his warm mouth suckling her nipple. She massaged his scalp and mewled her delight of his mouth's actions. She rolled her hips and he groaned into her flesh. He pulled back and looked at her as she looked down. She smiled and he tapped her thigh with a claw. She obliged by lifting herself up. He moved the fabric of his yukata quickly and pulled his fundoshi away from his hardening flesh. He pulled Rin back to him once he was exposed. Rin kissed him and sighed as claws gently rubbed her, teasing her before sliding in. She shook in his arms as he stroked inside, thumb teasing the bundle of nerves. He resumed his attention to her breasts. One hand kneaded the other fleshy mound before switching.

"Please, anata." Rin whimpered.

He let go of her nipple, her chest exposed, yukata handing low over her elbows. He smiled at her and kissed the valley between and up to her neck. He sucked on her flesh at the base of her neck as his hands moved her yukata higher up on her waist, the skin of her thighs tingling with goosebumps rising under his palms rubbing the flesh there. He pulled her closer and she could feel him at her entrance, the tip inside. She trembled in anticipation. He growled in his own anticipation.

Amber locked onto brown. Rin kissed him slowly and hummed as another inch slid in. They hadn't had sex during their patrol. Setsuna had caught them on the first night. They had left camp, A-Un and Jaken keeping guard to let Rin and Sesshomaru have their time together. Apparently, Jaken had fallen asleep as well as A-Un and neither had noticed that Setsuna left the camp, following her nose right to her parents. Thankfully, like now, they had kept most of their clothes on as he had her pinned up against a tree. _"What are you doing to Mama?! Stop it! You're hurting Mama!"_ Setsuna had cried out and Sesshomaru looked at Rin apologetically and whispered, _"another time, my love."_ He kept his back to Setsuna as he pulled out of Rin and tucked himself back into his hakama, his chest bare. Rin adjusted her kimono and went to her daughter. She had been so close. And she knew he was too.

"Rin." He murmured her name as she gripped his shoulders. He kneaded her behind and helped guide her down onto his length fully. Now the girls were asleep and hopefully for the night. Setsuna slept better it seemed at home than in the wild.

Rin's eyes fluttered shut as he slid in and their bodies pressed against each other. He rumbled out her name and held her close. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Sesshomaru." She moaned his name.

He moved his lips across her cheek, his soft pants hitting her skin. He gripped her small waist and moved her, following her with his own movements. "Rin." He groaned as she pushed back against him.

They found an easy rhythm and she cupped his face tracing his markings on his face. Open mouthed kisses. She softly moaned at the feeling of him inside of her. Even after nearly five years together, the feeling was still the same. Her heart pounded in her chest and she moved her mouth away from his. He gripped under her thighs in understanding. _Close, so close._

She felt her toes curl and rubbed her cheek against his before he dipped his head down and buried his face into her shoulder and neck. They moved just a little faster against each other. Rin felt her thighs quiver and shake. Everything felt tight and tingly. She whimpered and he held her tightly against him. Their chests flushed against each other. "With me. Always." He groaned out lowly as Rin felt her climax wash over her. She rode it with him, feeling his hips undulating in short thrusts. He moved his hands to her back and locked his forearms by gripping his wrists, caging her within his hold as he released deep, _so deep!_ , inside.

Rin sighed in content as he kissed and sucked on the flesh of her neck and shoulder. "Anata?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed out and his hands wandered the exposed flesh of her sides.

She pulled his face away from her shoulder. She held his face between her palms and smiled brightly at him. "Shall we return to our chambers before we continue here?"

A smile grew on his face. "Let's go to the onsen." He leaned in and nipped her bottom lip.

She nodded and agreed. He eased out of her and she stood up slowly. He stood up gracefully and scooped her up into his arms easily. "My lord." She teased. She rarely used the title since they married.

"My Lady. I shall take care of your needs this evening." He purred out.

Rin blushed as she knew her scent spiked in arousal. His nostrils had flared in recognition. He chuckled lowly and carried her to the onsen.

Yes, their children were a handful. But they were made from her and Sesshomaru's love. She would bear him a dozen children if she received such love and attention from him. She would also endure temper tantrums and too curious children if it meant being by his side.

She kissed his jawline. "I love you."

"Hn. This one loves and cherishes his Rin." Sesshomaru rumbled out. "Pray the girls sleep through the night."

She nodded and nipped his earlobe. He nearly purred at her actions. She only felt him increase the speed of his steps to the onsen, giving her a heated look that told her she would be sleeping until midday the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Let me know what you think!


End file.
